When two worlds collide
by xSweetheart
Summary: Spike saved Fred from Illyria, without any knowledge of it but when you save the world from one threat, another one always appears. Fred is most vunerable when in a hell dimension, will they survive? Fred/Spike
1. Chapter 1

A trance like state, almost hypnotizing, such a power was taking over Fred, she felt drawn to it.

The mysterious casket that had only been delivered mere minutes ago, she felt a pull, she had to investigate, examine it.

She held her hand out in front of her and walked towards the large gem placed on top of it, she felt dizzy, put not enough to worry, it was probably old and full of magic.

"Hey, Fred." She heard a male voice and a slam from the door, followed by loud footsteps.

She was snapped out of it almost instantly, she shook her head slightly. "Huh?"

What just happened?

She turned to look at the entrance and saw Spike standing in front of it, his arms folded and he was tapping his foot, he looked angry.

"What's wrong, Spike?" She asked kindly.

"Angel's got me on some bloody field mission, on my own, the selfish bastard is watching a hockey match, a bloody hockey match. He claims he's brooding." His accent was strong and probably turn-on for most women.

"Oh, well, erm, I'm sorry to hear that." Fred didn't really know what to say, Angel often went on missions on his own, she didn't think it to be too much of a big deal but Spike was different to most.

"So, I was wondering if you had any special weapons that would make the job be done quicker? You know, I wanted to watch that hockey match too, but no, I've gotta go kill some bloody demon."

"Well, I have one but it needs to be tested, by me."

"Great then! You can come with me, pet."

Fred's lips parted slightly. "But erm, that's not really my department."

"Please?" He faked a pout.

"I, er," She paused mid-sentence to glance back at the casket. "Well, alright. Knox, put the casket in storage and I'll check it out later, thank you."

The obidient lab assistant obliged and started to wheel it out, too Fred, he looked almost disappointed but she didn't pay much attention, instead, she took off her lab coat and grabbed her jacket. "The weapon is in my office in the cabinet, go get it, please, Spike?"

He nodded his head once, excited. "You got it, boss."

So he did, he climbed up the few steps that lead to her office and obtained the weapon, it was a medium sized gun. "Doesn't look that special."

"It's capable of electricuting a demon and liquifying it's insides to a point where the entire body could explode but there might be a glitch, I'm not sure if I got the voltage to the correct level, might be too high, i guess-"

She looked towards Spike, who just looked majorly confused by her words, she knew that look, she got it off most of her friends, she did tend to ramble on a bit too much.

"It'll work." She clarified.

"That's good." They both grinned at each other before exiting the lab together.

Wolfram and Hart resembled a large labyrinth, there where so many floors and corridors, at first, it was hard for Fred to navigate around but she found the floor plans to the building and made a simplified version and put it into a map for everyone, they soon got the hang of things, they where really appreciative.

Once they came to the exit, Harmony wished them luck - she was really itching for an escape, she wanted to kill a demon too - and bid them farewell for now, Spike waved her off but Fred was kinder than that, regardless of how annoying Harmony was, they where 'gal pals'.

It was night time, darkness fell, the only source of light being from the street lamps, that was more than satisfactory for Spike but Fred felt differently about the dark, she wasn't a vampire, she feared what lurked within the shadows, she wasn't naive and she was certainly no fool.

"So, where is the demon?" She asked, too break the silence.

"God knows, Angel said too find it."

"Well, that's helpful."

_-w-_

An hour or so later, they heard a woman screaming, that more or less indicated there was a demon around, Fred and Spike followed the shrieking and they where lead down an alleyway, it was even darker, there where no streetlamps or people.

"Hey!" Spike yelled, as he caught the demon about to kill the woman, it's head instantly jolted to look at them.

It was monstrous, and frankly, it was ugly too, green coloured skin, huge body size, claws and razor sharp teeth, with red eyes. It scared Fred slightly.

Spike took the gun out of his inside jacket pocket and tossed it towards Fred, she just about caught it but her hands where shaking slightly.

He was given the chance to attack, so he did, Spike leapt onto his back and the woman ran off, she was lucky. "Thank you, thank you." She told Fred, as she passed.

Spike was throwing punches, kicking him, throwing him into walls but the demon got a few lucky shots in there too.

"Fred, now." He yelled.

"Oh god, erm, okay." She held the gun in front of her face, pointed at the demon, she found the perfect aim and shot, the electrified bullet escaped but it seemed to be moving slower, in fact, everything seemed to be moving slower, including time itself.

Spike was halfway through standing up and Fred just about to lower the gun when the demon waved his hand in mid-air, Fred and Spike turned to look at each other, but soemthing caught there attention, a portal opened, the demon jumped into it and time returned to normal.

But the portal remained open, it flashed orange and yellow lights and it started sucking, a powerful wind emerged from it and Fred was forced to the ground, she was panicing, not another portal, this was the most scared she'd been in her life.

And Spike saw this.

She was scratching the ground, trying to hold onto anything, Spike even tried to get to her side but he was flat on his stomach too.

"No, no, no." Fred was muttering under her breath.

"Fred!" She heard Spike yell but she was too paniced to do anything, except try to hold on to dear life, she couldn't go into another portal, not again.

But it was inevitable, the gust of wind was getting violet and the sucking power was getting stronger, she was forced in, along with Spike.

They rolled out on the other side, there bodies collided and crashed into each others, they landed flat on there backs, Fred felt alot of pain when she landed, Spike not that much.

"Fred, you alright?" He said roughly as he pulled himself off, he darted towards the portal but it closed, Fred just lay there.

"Damn it." He exclaimed. "Wait, Fred."

He darted to her side and fell onto his knees, he knew of her past and her history in Pylea, this wasn't going to be easy. "You alright, pet?"

"I, erm," She was shaking, Spike helped her sit up but she didn't want to stand, she just brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Spike," She looked up to the sky, which was shining brightly, the birds where singing and nature around them was grown beautifully. "You're not burning, we're..."

She closed her eyes, in attempt to calm down. "We're in an alternate universe."

"It's okay, love." He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her into him. "We're going to be okay, I'll get you out of here, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's that noise?" Asked a nervous and still very emotional Fred.

Spike and Fred had been sat in the same position for what seemed to be an eternity, but in reality, it was only a few minutes, Spike holding her, and Fred burying her head in his chest in hope too bury this awful situation in the mud, so to speak.

"What noise, luv?" He opened his ears and glanced around, that's when he heard a low growl, he shot up to his feet but he wasn't quick enough, a four legged beast jumped on him and they both landed on the floor, Spike on his back and the creature towering over his body.

Fred wanted to run away and fast, but she couldn't just abandon Spike, she forced her shakey self to stand, she glanced around, looking for any kind of weapon, when she saw the gun, that's right, she had hold of it when she was sucked in, she quickly ran towards it and took it in her hands.

The creature was growling and drooling all over Spike, who was struggling to break free from his grip, the creatures claw met his cheek and it tore at Spike's skin.

Fred didn't waste another second, she pointed the gun at the creature and aimed, she fired the shot and the bullet landed in its stomach, it shook violently, sparks radiated from it and it dropped on top of Spike, who did feel the electricity slightly.

He threw the creatures corpse off of him and returned to his feet.

"Nice shot, pet." He grinned almost like a chilld and jogged towards her. "Lets get the hell outta here."

She nodded her head and they both started to run off in the opposite direction of the corpse, they ended up in a forest, surrounded by trees and bushes, hardly any flowers and they did hear the occasional growl, which they avoided, they didn't want another run in with a beast from hell.

They eventually came to a small village, that's when fear struck, the same beast they encountered in the alleyway must of returned home, bring them to with them.

"Well, that's bloody wonderful, ugly beasty has a family." Spike commented when they saw the large amount of demons running around all the little shops, grunting and growling, a few of them where even fighting each other.

"I can't stay here, I have to go, have to go home, me and hell dimensions down mix well, can't stay, can't, can't stay her-"

"Fred, I'm sorry but you have to calm down, luv." By this time, he held onto the top of her arms and shook her gently. "I know we can't stay here but we're not gonna get outta here by just sayin' we are, are we?"

Fred shook her head, once twice, three times. "No, you're right."

"Then lets go find that way home."

"I'm not going out there, we don't exactly blend in." Fred motioned her hand towards there clothing... And skin.

"You're right, d'ya reckon they sell costumes?" He spoke, sarcastically.

"I doubt it, I mean, I guess they might, if they get visitors, but that's highly doubtful too, I suppose."

"Fred luv, that was a joke."

"Oh right, erm, I knew that."

Spike shook his head slightly, chuckling. "Sure you did, pet. Come on, lets go."

Fred nodded her head and they emerged from the trees, they tried to creep around but the demons caught them, they where hardly inconspicuos.

The demons formed a circle, whilst two of them held Fred and Spike in place, gripping there arms tightly, they struggled to break free, including Spike, these demons where strong.

"This one's human." One of the demons said, his voice rough and deep, there laugh sounded like growls.

"But this one," The other demon smelt him. "This one smells... Bad."

"'Ey! Watch it, green guy." Spike defended.

"She'll be fun to play with." The first demon said to another, he seemed to be the leader, he was stood in the center of the circle in front of Spike and fred.

"Lock them in the dugeons." The leader ordered the two demons and they obliged, they dragged Fred and Spike off, she could barely stand, not enough dugeon, she couldn't cope.

"Like hell I'm going in som' rotten dungeon." But they where still dragged off, another 3 or 4 demons followed them for back up, they weren't likely to escape now, but Spike had to try, he punched the demon holding onto him, hard, aimed straight at his face, he jolted backwards but another two demons caught Spike and knocked him with a single blow from a wooden instrument.

"Spike." Fred yelled at the top of her voice.

"Shut her up." One of the demons said, the other grabbed her mouth, she tried speaking and even screaming but it just sounded like mumbles, all air was cut short, she couldn't breath properly and she saw white.

Her eyes started to narrow to a complete close and her body flopped backwards, thankfully, the demon caught her but even her nightmares where plagued by these horiffic creatures.

_-w-_

_**Meanwhile, back at Wolfram and Hart.**_

"Hey, Harmony, has Spike returned from his field mission yet?" Angel asked, as he approached the front desk.

Harmony simply shook her head. "Nope, not yet, boss. I can go look for them?"

She sounded almost too excited to get out, Angel saw right through her escape plan, he didn't think it was too bad working there. "No, I'll go later, if they're not back in an hour, inform me."

"Oh and Fred went with him too, I can call-"

"What?" Angel exclaimed, angrily. "Why did Fred go?"

"I think he asked her too." She sounded a bit frightened, an angry Angel wasn't to be messed with.

"Are you joking? That's it, you're joking. I mean, you know better than too let Fred go out on a mission, right? I mean, she's the nicest girl I've ever met."

Harmony didn't answer, instead she just looked down.

"Damn it, Harm." With that, Angel jogged out of the building, he could smell Fred a mile away, so she left him something to track.

He eventually found the alleyway, he didn't pay much attention the people who where giving him funny looks as he passed them, sniffing the air, he was too concerned for Fred's welfare.

"Fred?" He yelled, his voice echoed throughout the alleyway, he heard and saw nothing, except a complete mess, boxes and trash cans where scattered about, whatever happened, it wasn't good, extremely dangerous.

Then something caught his attention, he turned to see scorch marks on the ground, he knelt down, getting the knee areas of his expensive suit dirty, he scraped his finger along it and brought it to his nose, he took a good whiff, but it made him flinch, it smelt horrible.

"Fred, where are you?" He muttered under his breath.

_-w-_

Fred and Spike where finally starting to wake up, she still felt a bit queezy from the lack of oxygen and Spike was just angry

"They really did throw us in a dugeon." Fred spoke, weakly.

"No kiddin'." Spike jumped to his feet and grabbed a hold of the bars, he'd tried pulling and kicking them but they didn't loosen, he even tried breaking the gate, but that was a failed attempt too.

"'Ey, you!" He shouted to one of the demons guarding the dungeon, he had a sowrd in hand, held in front of his face, he looked very military. "Let us out."

The demon didn't pay any attention to him at all.

"I'll kill ya, I swear it, I will, if you dont let us out."

Still no attention, so Spike tried to reach him by putting his arms through the space between the bars, he was too far away but he didn't give up straight away, he wasn't much of a quitter, he stretched as far as he could.

"Spike..." Fred said, her tone of voice quite low, he brought his arms back inside the cage and turned too look at her, he truly was concerned. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, luv," He sat down opposite her, she was leaning against the wall, her legs crossed her beneath her and her hands in her lap, fidgeting. "Don't be scared of these goons, I promised i'll get ya home an' I will."

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

"It's all my fault," Remorse filled his voice. "I should never of bloody asked ya to come with me on this stupid mission in the first place, it's my fault you're locked up in a dugeon in a stupid hell dimension."

"No, no Spike, it's not you fault, you didn't force me to come with you, you asked, I said yes, not your fault at all."

"I shouldn't of asked."

"I shouldn't of said yes."

He diverted his gaze to the ground, deep down, he couldn't help but feel it was all his fault, if he hadn't of been so eager to kill the demon in a hurry, then this wouldn't of happened.

"Hey," Fred placed her hand on his cheek, lifting his head align with hers. "It's not your fault."

His heart skipped a beat by the physical contact. "It is." His voice cracked and emotion seeped through.

He slowly and hesitantly placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry, luv, truly I am."

"You're sweet but don't be." She smiled at how he was acting, he wasn't acting like his usual self, he was actually bothering to apologize and take responsibility for his actions but in Fred's point of view, it wasn't, she appreciated it anyway.

"But I promised I'll get you home and I will." He bent his fingers and they intertwined with Fred's, even her heart was beating rapidly too, and she was sure the butterflies in her stomach where having a field day.

"I know you will 'cause that's the kind of man you are."

"And what kind of man is that?"

"A hero."

He smiled sincerely, for the first time in a while, she wasn't the only one surprised by his actions.

He slowly moved his face towards hers, she didn't stop him, in fact, she neared his face too, until there lips met, Spike brought his hand to her face, his fingers caught in her hair as he pulled her closer, she released there hands and her arms slid around his neck, the passion in the kiss they shared only increased, what was it about Fred that made her so special? That made Spike more drawn to her?

After a minute or two, they finally pulled back _reluctantly, _and just gazed into each others eyes, Fred had a happy smile spread on her lips and Spike was just overwhelmed, any feelings he had for Fred before this moment had drastically increased to a very high level.

"Oh, Spike, I've still got the gun." she said, completely out of the blue and she sounded so innocent too, she opened the right side of her jacket and the gun was revealed, Spike grinned at the mere visual, he removed it from her pocket and stood up, standing in front of the bars.

"Oi, goon." The demon turned around and saw the gun pointed at its head, he fired instantly and the bullet landed in his head, sparks flew and his body shook, before falling with a thump, Spike knelt down on his knees and put his arms through the bars again, he pulled the body closer and started patting around it, when he heard a jingle, he smiled. "Jackpot."

He took the keys from its pocket and stood back up again, he walked the very short distance to the gate and peered his hand around the bar nearest the lock, he struggled to get the key in the keyhole at first but he did it, Fred jumped to her feet and stood behind him as he twisted the key and unlocked the gate, he quietly opened it.

"Lets go." He whispered.

He took Fred's hand and they both ran out, as quietly as they could and as quickly but they got lost as soon as they came to the first exit, there where two paths, one leading right and the other left, they both shrugged and took the right exit, the rest seemed to be smooth sailing, it wasn't exactly a long journey, there where only a few more twists and turns until they came to the exit.

It really was a cave, the exit didn't have a door, just an opening, they didn't complain, just ran.

Hopefully, towards freedom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do you two think are going?" Fred and Spike slowly turned too see a large, green demon standing before them, larger than the others, they both had to look up, anger covered his expressions and the growl in his voice sounded disturbed.

"Strict orders to keep you two maggots in the cage." He grabbed a hold of there arms.

First cow, now maggot, Fred was use to insults though.

Fields and fields of grass surrounded the perimeter, that's all they found after they left the cave, they'd be running for a while, of course, they had to stop every now and then, Fred was only human, she had to breath most of the time.

"We ain't goin' back to no cave," Spike protested, and he brought his fist down on the demons arm, full force. "You got that?"

A swift kick too the stomach was enough to send the demon hurling backwards, vampires had such amazing strength which Fred still found fascinating, as much as she wanted to watch more time, there wasn't any time, so she grabbed a hold of Spike's hand and forced him too start running again.

Grass, grass and more grass.

Was there any civilisation around here?

"We couldn't of been out for tha' long when they brought us to this bloody cave."

"Approximately 2 hours, taking into consideration the time we spent in the dungeon."

Spikes eyebrows shot up, and his head tilted. "Really? That bloody long?"

Fred nodded her head. "We've been running for half of that, so," She spun on her heel slowly, pointing her finger north, then north west, and stopping on south west. "The village should be that way. We where going the right way."

Spike nodded his head, and they took off running again in the direction Fred pointed too.

And she wasn't wrong.

They where back at the village but on a different end, the stalls still looked the same but the atmosphere was completely different, the demons didn't pay much attention to them, in fact, they where trying there best to leave that place, Fred and Spike looked at each other, curiously.

"Might have something to do with that." He looked over her head and pointed, she turned around and saw a large building, palace like. Maybe it was a palace.

Fred took a deep breath, exhaling a vast amount of air before reluctantly approaching one of the demons.

"Excuse me?" She spoke kindly, an innocent grin spread on her lips.

"Huh? What? What do you want?" Growling or not, she detected the fear in his voice.

"Yeah, hi, that place there, what is it?"

"Tha... That right there, its the palace, where the king is, the bad king, nothing like his father, if I was you, I'd run."

"Thank you for your time." And she quickly ran back to Spike's side.

"That was brave."

"Thanks." Accomplishment. Fred smiled.

Spike's face lit up, as if a light bulb just switched on inside his head. "I have an idea."

_-w-_

"I don't know about this, Spike, it's pretty dangerous." Fred's voice broke on the last word, _dangerous, _all she ever did was get into danger when in a different dimension, it was like she was attracted to hell dimensions.

"It's the only plan we got, pet." He cupped her face, re-assuringly stroking her cheek with his thumb, she couldn't help but grin like a complete child when his skin met hers. "I won't let anything happen to you, luv."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she felt safe already, like no monster could touch her. Completely indestructible.

Spike pushed open the large double doors that lead to the palace, the plan wasn't secure, there was definitely room for risk and danger but it was the only plan they had.

"Oi, bozo's, maggot here needin' accomodation." Spike yelled, his voice echoed and every demon in the building had there eyes glued on them.

Fred was shaking out of fear, even her knees seemed to be weaker, she thought she would collapse any minute.

"Get them!" One of the demons yelled and they all lunged from but Spike held up his hand and they all came to a sudden stop.

"Wouldnt do that if I was you, I know things, secret things, concerning your big bad king." he sounded confident, like this information he had was actually true. "Need to see him now."

"Grab them, take 'em to the king." The demon that seemed to be in charge ordered and two of the demons grabbed them and dragged them through the long corridor.

They came to another set of large double doors, but there where demon doormen, who opened them, they where lead inside.

At the end of the room sat the demon king, on a large red throne covered in gems that glinted when the sun shone on them, they where beautiful, far too amazing to have an ugly demon sitting on them.

"Who dare disturb me?" His voice was rougher and louder than the rest of the demons, he really did strike fear into Fred's heart, if Spike had any fear, he was doing a good job in masking it.

"I'm sorry your highness, the maggot here claims to know incriminating information concerning you." A nervous demon spoke, why was everyone so scared of him? He didn't look so different from the demon they met in the fields earlier. Large, scary, deeper and rougher voice.

"Does he now?" Another rumbling voice, plus a smirk. "Approach me, share this information."

Spike nodded his head and glanced at Fred, before reluctantly leaving her side, he stood in front of him, without bowing of course, he just held his hands behind is back.

"Well, ya see, when we sucked into this world, we weren't the only maggot that came through you know, few others did too, they're mad maggots, have a secret weapon too."

Spike started to circle the king and his throne, just talking and trying to remain calm and confident. "Wanna kill ya. Seen the weapon myself, it's a pretty little thing, kinda looks like this."

Spikes jacket flew open and he grabbed the weapon out of his pocket, immediately holding it to the kings head. "Anyone make a move and i'll blow his green head off, got it?"

They all had swords and spears pointed at him and Fred, she just froze.

"No-one make a move." The king demanded, he wasn't a fool, he didn't want his head blown off. "What is it you want, maggot?"

"Well, for starters, i dont wanna here anymore of this maggot calling, and I want my friend here now, beside me."

The king nodded his head and the swords the demons held at her where lowered, she quickly scurried to Spike's side, well, she stood behind him, away from everything and everyone, forcing back tears that have wanted to escape for days.

"The demon that sent us here opened a portal, if he can bloody do that then you sure as hell can."

"Indeed, mag-"

His sentence cut short by Spike pressing the gun further into his temperal lobe.

"Human."

"Well, bloody open one then, send us back to earth and I swear, your green head will stay intact."

It took the demon a long moment of growling and silent cursing before he finally waved his hand, a portal opened. "Leave, now!"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Spike grabbed Fred's hand and ran towards the portal, without a second to waste, then jumped into it.

There bodies crashed and rolled when they reached the other side, Spike landed on his back, facing upwards and Fred landed on top of him, they both groaned.

"Well, would ya look at that." They both glanced around. "I've never been so bloody happy to be in an alleyway before in my unlife."

They both chuckled and grinned. "I knew you'd get me home."

Fred felt Spike's arm slide around her waist, and she responded by placing her lips on his, kissing him enthusiastically for a good few minutes.

"Er, guys."

There heads both jolted towards the voice and there stood Angel, Fred immediately jumped off of Spike and stood up. "Angel! Hi, erm-"

Angel waved his hand, motioning for her to not explain, but Fred being Fred, didn't completely understand. "That was just a kiss, I mean, it's not bad, right? I guess-"

"Fred, please, don't."

"Sorry, Angel"

"Where have you two been?"

Spike rose to his feet and stood by Fred's side, he didn't care about Angel or his opinions, so he wrapped his arm around Fred's shoulders.

"Hell dimension." He answered.

"Fred, are you okay?" He immediately pulled her into a tight embrace, regardless of Spike's arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Angel."

"I'm fine too you know." Spike interjected, but Angel paid no attention.

"I'm glad, Fred. Full report on my desk tomorrow."

"Oh, erm, right, okay." Fred said.

"You got to be kiddin' me?"

"No, Spike."

"I have the right mind to kick your bloody CEO ass."

Angel only laughed, they weren't scared of each other but they should be, they could very well be the death of each other, Fred didn't want that, so she interjected. "Guys! Stop, I wanna go home."

"Lets go, pet." Spike said, before he lead her out of the alleyway.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow." He muttered to Angel as they passed him.

"Look forward to it." He responded with.

_-w-_

Spike walked Fred home like the gentleman he _is, _for some unknown reason, Fred felt a strong attraction to him, they had always shared a bound, ever since he was a spirit, they did form a special friendship whilst she tried to make him corporeal again but she never thought it could lead to so much more.

"Would you like to come in?" Fred asked Spike, after they stood on her doorstep, just kissing for 10 minutes.

"I never turn down an invitation." He grinned slightly as she turned to unlock the door, she pushed it open and walked inside, followed by Spike.

"It's not much but it's home, better than hell dimension at least." She directed him to the living room and they both took a seat on the couch.

"You can say that again, luv." He sank into the couch, which was alot more comfortable than it looks.

"Better than hell dimension at least." Fred spoke normally.

"Just an expression."

"Oh right, erm, sorry." Fred grinned sheepishly.

He held out his arms towards her and she rested her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her, she kicked her legs up onto the couch for comfortability, he didn't need to move, he felt right where he was.

"My hero." Her tiny hands clenched onto his shirt, small fists forming.

"Well, you can say that again."

"My hero."

**Only meant to be a short story, I've always loved the idea of Fred and Spike.**

**Had to get it out of my system. x)**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Review? :)**


End file.
